Trials and Tribulations 2010
by spooksfan08
Summary: A2A in present day London. Alex is scared when the trial of Layon seems to be under threat. Gene/Alex Sam/Annie and all regular characters from A2A and LOM may appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Ashes to Ashes/Life on Mars are owned by Kudos and BBC. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Trial and Tribulations (2010**)

Gene sat at his desk in his office, feet perched on the end he was monumentally fed up. The trial of Arthur Layton was due to start in a little over 24 hours and he hated waiting. He hated seeing what the thought of going into the witness stand was doing to Alex and Annie. Most of all he just wanted this over with. He narrowed his eyes as he heard Ray wolf whistling some skirt in the outer office.

"DS Carling" Mia smiled. Annie wanted to hit her. She ignored the DI as she walked towards Ray. Annie knew the woman outranked her and was now working with Murder Squad but after she had found out about Mia and Sam she could barely contain the urge to throttle her whenever the two women crossed paths. Ray smiled at Mia as she leant forward on his desk and began flirting outrageously. Annie got up and walked across to the small kitchen area where she could avoid the DI until she left the squad room. Shaz noticed Annie walk away as she got up from her computer.

"You ok?" she smiled as Annie sniffed the milk dubiously. It had been Chris' turn to buy milk, which meant she was more concerned about the milk than usual.

"Yeah" she sighed as Shaz looked back out into the main office.

"Tart" she declared as she waited for the kettle to boil

"Excuse me?" Annie almost laughed at the young PC.

"Her, that Mia. All fur coat and no knockers that one. My Nan would have had a field day wiv 'er" Sharon did not like Mia one bit and wasn't afraid to show it.

"I mean, look at 'er! All airs and graces and skirt up to her knickers. Ray's an idiot. He'll lap it up" she shook her head and folded her arms as Alex walked in

"You talking about me Shaz?" she smiled as Sharon turned beetroot.

"No Ma'am. Not you. Mia. Look at her fawning all over Ray. Improper that it" Alex took a mug of tea from Annie as she laughed. She could help but agree with Sharon and Annie on that score. Mia was definitely not a girl's girl and had flirted with most of the men in CID. Alex knew she had tried to seduce Gene and failed when she was ill and sadly had succeeded with Sam. Shaking her head she knew people would not have been surprised by Gene being unfaithful. It was Sam's liaison with Mia that had been the shocker. Alex couldn't help but wonder what she wanted from Gene's team this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene had had enough. He flung the office door open. "Mia. To what do we owe this displeasure this time? You hang round long enough you might be able to turn young Christopher's head this time." He glared at her as Sharon re-entered the room.

"Better not try" she muttered as she returned to her computer.

"Your key witness in the Layton trial." she stood facing Gene with both hands on her hips.

"What about me?" Alex stood in the doorway wondering where Alex was going with this.

"Not you. Mickey Fingers. Turned up dead this morning. I need to know what you had on him." Gene held eye contact with her.

"Mickey Fingers was not a key witness. DI Alex Hunt and DC Annie Tyler are so I suggest you drop these little games and run along back to Murder Squad while we do some real policing." Mia shook her head as Gene walked across to her. He glared at her "Trial of Arthur Layton won't be affected by this, separate case. Now if that is all we can help you with" Mia glared before turning. She noticed Annie sat at her desk and smirked.

"For now" she announced before she flounced out the room.

Alex crossed the floor and was stood in front of Gene before he could close the office door. She looked worried.

"It could affect the trial." Gene picked up his darts and started throwing them across at the dart board.

"No it won't. CPS would have contacted us by now." he turned noticing how worried Alex looked.

"Bolly? Mia's talking rubbish. She just likes to rile people up." Alex nodded she looked worried. "Bolls" Gene crossed the room to his wife.

"Tomorrow we will be at the Court, you'll give your evidence and that little Scrote will go down" he wrapped his arms around her waist as Alex sighed.

"That's what I'm worried about" she stared at his shirt rather than meet his eyes.

"Him going down?" he was genuinely puzzled

"No" her curls bounced as she shook her head "Seeing him again" Gene sighed as he pulled her to him. Secretly Gene was worried about the same thing.

**_Author's note. Please review, they really do help make the writing better x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter**

**Facing the Day**

Alex laid in bed staring at the ceiling. She really didn't want to get up. She didn't want to face the day ahead. It was going to be too difficult to stand in the Court room and explain what happened that fateful day. She glared at the ceiling as she imagined the faces of the judge and jury as she explained. "Yes your Honour I was shot in the head by Arthur Layton and when I woke up it was 1981!" she couldn't explain it herself. The doctor had explained that Coma patients often experiences vivid dreams but these were so real, so lifelike that she didn't think they could be dreams. She couldn't face today.

Gene laid next to his wife, trying and failing to get some sleep. When he looked across as Alex she had appeared to be asleep. He hoped she was. Today was going to be a nightmare. He closed his eyes as he tried to force his mind to relax. It didn't work. Instead he thought about the woman laid next to him and his friend across town who had to face the man that had terrified them. He prayed the jury would reach the right decision and Layton went down for a very long time.

Xxxxxxxx

Sam and Annie were the first at the court and sat in silence in the witness room waiting for the others. It was a beautiful sunny day but none of CID were enjoying the sunshine. Annie gripped Sam's hand as she waited for the others to arrive. He braved a glance at her, aware that she was nervous about giving evidence. It didn't matter how much she protested that she was fine, she had given evidence a million times before. He knew this time it was different.

"You alright love?" Ray approached as he stuffed the cigarette packet in his pocket. He looked genuinely concerned as Annie nodded. She'd been quiet since Mia had visited CID the day couldn't help but notice how pale she was and hoped this was over sooner rather than later. Sam noticed Ray hang back as Chris and Sharon arrived.

"Reckon he's going down Boss" Chris announced as Ray gave him a filthy look

"Course he is. No chance of getting off is there?" Ray shook his head "I need a fag" he narrowed his eyes at the No Smoking Sign on the door.

"You gave up!" Sharon glared at him

"I did. Till today. It's this case. I want it done, we waited months for today" he looked at his friends.

"Yeah" Annie nodded. It was the first time she had spoken since they had left the house and Sam was worried sick about her. He couldn't help but wonder how Alex and Gene were going to cope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene walked across the office of CID. He had intended to call in and pick up a few papers before heading to the Court. Alex had insisted on coming with him. She sat on the edge of her desk as he went through the files on his desk. He observed her through his office windows. She looked so different from his Bolly. Her bright top and jeans replaced with a grey trouser suit and hair pulled back. She looked sad. He could find no other objective to describe her. The spark had gone from her. The only visible sign of her ordeal with Layton and the coma was a scar just below her hairline, but Gene noticed the other differences that no one would recognise if they didn't know Alex the way he did. She was still the same fiesty, opinionated Alex that took no nonsense from any of the team but when Layton or the incident was mentioned she withdrew into her shell. The walls were firmly in place as Gene quietly watched his wife.

"You ready Bolls?" he left his office. "We got half hour to get there." he watched as she stared into space.

"No" she whispered. Gene felt his heart break a little as she stared at some indiscriminate spot on Chris' desk.

"You can do this." he stood in front of her, both hands on er shoulders. "You go in that witness box and you tell the truth. He's not going to hurt you or anyone again Bolls. You know that" he smiled as she sighed heavily.

"I stand in that witness box and tell the entire court room what an idiot I was. How I walked in to a situation with my daughter that could have got us both killed. My actions could have got Molly hurt. I never should have responded to that call." Tears filled her eyes as she refused to meet Gene's gaze.

"Right. That is it! I've had just about enough if this. You responded to that call because you are a copper. And a bloody good copper at that. You told Molly to stay in the car. She followed you. You did your job and got hurt in the process. Now don't you dare blame yourself for what that scrawny little rat bag did. Don't you dare stand there and tell me you think you did wrong. You get your scrawny little arse in that witness box and tell that jury whats what. You are a bloody good copper who did yer job and that scumbag should go down for the rest of his natural" Gene hadn't meant to shout, but Alex was scaring him, he'd never seen her so defeated. She was always fighting, always going after something. This Alex was unreal.

"Yeah. But that day in the warehouse I could have killed him. If you and Ray hadn't stopped me Gene. I would have pulled that trigger I know I would have." she still refused to meet his eyes as she talked about the incident when Layton had escaped and kidnapped Annie. Gene sighed. _So that was the problem _he thought.

"No you wouldnt have. You wanted to, God only knows I wanted to but you wouldn't have shot him. You haven't got it in you. I know you Alex and I know you wouldn't have done it." He lifted her chin to her eyes met his. "If that's what has been worrying you then you are a daft bat." he kissed the top of her head as her arms snaked around his waist. He felt her tears soak his shirt as he held her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat in the court house waiting for her turn in the witness box. The young Crown Prosecutor had been out to speak to them. Chris was the next to be called and then Alex would follow. Sam and Annie had already been in to the witness box and the Judge had decided Sharon wouldnt need to give evidence. Gene had wanted to send her back to the Nick but the look the young PC had given him had changed his mind. He'd long since learnt that Sharon was not the sweet, gentle soul they took her for. She was as tough as Annie and Alex any day of the week. So she stayed.

Chris left the court room and sighed heavily. He wanted to see the others before they went in but knew it wasnt allowed. The team were only allowed to talk to each other once they had given their evidence. He smiled as he saw Sharon talk with Annie as they waited for the others. He knew he could talk to the girls now without getting in trouble for contaminating evidence.

Alex let out a sigh as she tried to steady her nerves. The court officer asked her to repeat the oath and she could feel herself shaking. _C'mon Alex_! she thought to herself _Get a grip!. _She looked the defence lawyer in the eye as she began answering questions.

"Detective Inspector" the defence lawyer spoke as Alex remained visibly calm, even if she wanted to run from the room crying into Gene's arms.

"Can you tell the court what you were doing the day you say my client shot you?" Alex narrowed her eyes

"I was taking my daughter Molly to school. I was called to a scene where your client was holding another woman hostage. I am a trained psychologist and police negotiator. I was the only one in the area and it was felt that the woman's life was in danger. I instructed my daughter to stay in the car while I dealt with the situation." her voice was calm as she maintained eye contact with the lawyer.

"But she didnt. Did she?" he approached Alex as she braved a look at the public gallery to see Chris and Gene sat watching her.

"No" she didnt like where the lawyer was going with this.

"She followed you" he smirked at Alex

"She was worried. I'd been a while and she was going to be late for school. Why are the actions of an 11 year ols girl relevant?" the fighting spirit Gene knew was in there was coming out.

"Objection!" the prosecution stood.

"Yes, the actions of Molly Drake are not at question here. Please stay on track or decease this line of questioning" the Judge glared at the defence

The defeince lawyer walked away from the witness box. "No more questions" he sat as the prosectuor stood and walked towards Alex.

"You stopped on your journey taking your daughter to school so that you could do your job." he stated as Alex nodded "As a police officer you have a duty of care to the public, that you have to help when you see help is needed. So if you had not stopped and Layton had killed the young woman you would have been in breach of that duty." he smiled at Alex as she spoke.

"Correct" the cut glass English accent now apparent.

"So Arthur Layton not only shot you but did so as you were trying to save the life of a member of the public" she nodded briefly as she locked eyes with Layton.

"DI Hunt. Could you outline what happened after you got Molly away from Layton? It must be remembered that DI Hunt's daughter was threatened by this man also. He has prior convictions for violence and you have already heard" he turned to the jury "how when he escaped he held DC Annie Tyler hostage until her team rescued her."

Alex watched Layton as she spoke "Molly ran in to the crowd as he grabbed me. I was pushed away ahead of him into the underneath area of the docks. I tried to continue negotiating with him. The last thing I remember is the gun going off and then waking up in hospital two months later. I remember very little of the actual day." she saw Layton smirk as she gribbed the edges of the witness box. She suddenly felt sick.

"Are you alright DI Hunt?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, thank you" she felt the room move around her and tightened her grip on the box. She would not let Layton see her as weak. Gene watched from the public gallery and saw how pale she had become. He could see the knuckles on her hands turn white with the force she gripped the witness box.

"Two months in a coma" the prosecution lawyer turned to the jury "Only to wake and find her colleague and best friend was in a similar position" he walked up and down as Alex tried to control her breathing. Layton continued to smirk.

"A child was threatend. Her mother was shot and then another police officer held at gun point. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I say to you that after all the evidence from DI Hunt, DC Tyler, DS Carling, DC Skelton, DI Tyler and DCI Hunt not to mention the evidence from Molly Drake - a 12 year old girl who's statement you heard read out that any other conclusion can be reached that Arthur Layton is a violent and dangerous man with a vendetta against the police and in particular the female officers at Fenchurch East Police station. Only a verdict of guilty to the charges of attempted murder, false imprisonment and possession of a firearm can be reached."

The Judge turned to Alex and saw how pale she was. He nodded towards her as he dismissed her from the witness box.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury. You will consider the verdict. I will reconvene this court tomorrow. Should you reach a majority verdict before then the court officer will alert me. Thank you" he stood as the court officer shouted.

"All rise!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team filed out of the courtroom as Layton was led away. Gene watched him as he leered at Alex. She glared back as Gene approached her.

"You ok Bolls?" he stood next to her and glared as Layton passed them.

Alex nodded as she touched Gene's hand.

"Now I am"

_**author's note: Not much left of this. Please review :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_BBC and Kudos own Life On Mars and Ashes to Ashes. No copyright infringement intended_**

**_Waiting Game_**

If it was one thing Gene Hunt hated with a passion it was waiting. He'd wanted to punch Layton as the prison guards had led him away. If Alex hadn't been there he wasn't sure he would have been able to control himself. Instead he had stared the man down and clenched his jaw as Layton smirked at Alex as they stood in the Court Room. He prayed the Jury got their act together quickly and got the right verdict. Sam was stood next to the couple as he finally spoke.

"Well, 24 hours and it'll all be over" he sounded exhausted. Ray nodded once "Yeah" before the team filed out of the Court Room towards the car park.

"So, we turn up here 9 am tomorrow and hope the Jury have seen sense?" Sharon sighed as she held a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun.

"That's about all we can do for now" Annie answered as Gene nodded.

"Right you lot. I am not going to spend the next few hours waiting and worrying about that scrawny arsed little scum bag. I declare it Beer O Clock. Luigi's" he clapped his hands together as Alex just rolled her eyes. Ray, Chris and Sharon headed towards Ray's car as Sam and Annie just glanced at each other.

"Oh come on Tyler! We need some of Luigi's cheep plonk after today or are you developing a sudden urge to go back to the Railway Arms?" Gene stared at his DI.

"No Guv, Luigi's sounds great. I could do with some food" Annie smiled as Alex stared in to space.

"Good girl. Ethel, listen to the misses." Gene addressed Sam as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Luigi's it is then" Sam saw Annie smile for the first time that day.

XXXXXXX

Luigi's small Italian restaurant was bustling as the team arrived, the early evening diners taking up most of the space. Alex sat at the bar, determined not to drink too much. Ethan had taken Molly for the next couple of days and Alex wanted to keep a clear head for when she phoned her daughter.

"Bolls?" Gene sat at the bar next to her.

"You ok?" his voice was low as he bent over his drink. Alex nodded and tried to smile. He sighed as he reached out and covered her hand with his.

"Gene" she sighed as she stared into the bottom of her wine glass. "I'll be ok. Just hated every second of today that's all" he nodded as she continued to stare.

"Do you ever wonder why we do this? Police work I mean? We spend all these hours, day and night chasing the scum of the earth and then we have to push pieces of paper around and justify our actions. We get hurt and we still have to answer inane questions" she sighed as she pushed the curls that were now hanging loose from her face.

"No, I don't. I know why I do it. To keep scum like Layton off the streets. To make it that little bit safer for kids like our Molly, my old Mum and so that these little scrots know that whatever they get up to the Gene Genie will be there to stop them." he picked up his wine glass as Alex smiled.

"Gene Hunt" he turned his head slightly so that their foreheads were almost touching. "My hero" she smiled as Gene shook his head.

"'ow many of those have you had Bolly?" he laughed as Alex kissed him on the cheek.

Xxxxxxx

At the other end of the bar Ray and Chris were drinking larger and trying to work out with was better - DIY SOS or Changing Rooms. Sharon was laughing as she watched her fiancé try to argue with Ray about the DIY programmes. They'd just bought their own place and DIY was fast becoming an obsession for Chris. She shook her head as Ray grew even more frustrated with Chris.

"Aw c'mon you two!" she teased "Play nicely" she sipped her pop as the two men continued to banter. Sam and Annie were sat in the corner, watching the team as they laughed and drank. Annie absentmindedly played with her wedding ring. Sam rested an arm around her shoulders.

"You did well today Annie" he smiled as she just nodded.

"Hope it gets us the right verdict, that's all" she had been quiet since Mia had visited the Squad room the day before. She had made no secret that she found the woman distasteful but Sam seemed t ignore the problem. After six months of marriage he still couldn't tell her the truth about his fling. Every time Annie saw Mia it was a reminder of his 'mishap'. She closed her eyes briefly as Sam kissed her temple.

"It will. Layton isn't going to bother us for a long time" Annie narrowed her eyes as Mia walked into the bar.

"What does she want? Cant she ever just leave us alone?" Annie turned and picked up her wine glass as Mia looked at her. Both women gave the other dirty looks as Sharon and Alex noticed the tension between the two women. Gene was pretending to be oblivious to it as he turned to Mia.

"Look luv, I know the Gene Genie is irresistible but a bloke likes to have a quiet drink with the wife now and again without his resident stalker turning up." he looked Mia up and down, unable to avoid noticing the pelmet skirt, long hair and cleavage as she leant across the bar.

"Don't flatter yourself" she ordered her drink before turning to Gene. "Hope the trial went well. Must have been awful for you Alex"

Alex glared as she spoke. It was Sharon who approached the bar and joined them that broke the silence.

"Me and Chris will be off in a minute. Oh and don't you think you should refer to DI Hunt as Ma'am, show a bit o respect like" she looked her up and down as Alex smiled slightly.

"See you tomorrow Shaz" Alex smiled.

"Yes Ma'am" Shaz emphasised as she pulled Chris away from the group.

Gene couldn't help but smile as Mia walked towards the back of the restaurant towards Ray. He shook his head, whenever she was around trouble usually followed. Alex watched as Ray seemed to lap up the attention. Sighing heavily she turned to Gene.

"Why didn't you?" she nodded towards Mia and Ray, who were now flirting as Viv and Phyllis looked uncomfortable and began making excuses to leave them to it.

"Why didn't I what?" Gene knew where the questioning was going but wanted to hear Alex say it.

"Her? When she laid it out on a plate. Sam did" she sighed as Gene narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because, I 'appen to be in love with the woman I married. Because I only ever wanted you, you daft bat. Sam Tyler is an idiot and he knows it. He's bloody lucky to have Annie and I 'ope he knows it" both looked over to where Annie and Sam were chatting away, pointedly ignoring Mia.

"Gene Hunt" Alex leaned forwards as Gene tried his best not to say anything else.

"Anyone ever told you, you are a big softie under all that Manc Lion stuff?" she poked him in the chest.

"Right you have had enough. 'ome now" he pulled Alex to her feet before taking her home.

Xxxxxxxx

Ray was enjoying the attention. He was a red blooded man after all. Mia was sat between him and Phyllis as she continued to flirt. Phyllis sighed heavily, muttered under her breath and nodded to Viv she was leaving. Viv stood and offered to walk her to the door, glad to be away from the woman who had caused CID so many problems.

Annie watched the exchange as Sam tried to ignore Mia's presence. Annie sipped her orange juice slowly as Sam began talking about the trial. She was only half listening and he knew it. Mia threw a flirty glance towards Sam who tried to ignore her as Annie stood up.

"I can't do this" Annie grabbed her handbag as Sam stood. "I can't just sit here and watch the woman you slept with on your stag night flaunt herself under your nose Sam. I can't, not after today." He reached up to touch her arm as she pulled away and walked out the restaurant with as much dignity as she could muster. Her shoes clipped on the tiles just showing just how much she wanted to get away. Phyllis had seen it all from her position by the coat rack.

"Annie love" she smiled as Annie reached the door. "He's a good un really. Bit odd but then that's men for you. But he loves the bones of you my girl. Don't you let that jumped up tart spoil things" she rested a hand on Annie's arm as Annie nodded.

"Its not her that spoilt it Phyllis" she walked out the door leaving Sam to follow in her wake. Phyllis couldn't help but wonder if it was only Layton that seemed to have a problem with CID at Fenchurch East.

**author's note. Next chapter will be back in the Court Room for the verdict. Please review, this is just a filler chapter. All reviews gratefully recieved x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. No copyright infringement intended**

**The Verdict**

Alex woke to sun streaming through the blinds of her bedroom. She didn't want to get up and it was a feeling she hated, there was usually nothing other than Gene that made her want to stay in bed but today was different. She sighed heavily as Gene turned on his side, one arm falling over her.

"Morning" he sighed as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hi" she whispered as he became more alert.

"What's the time Bolls?" he yawned. He also didn't fancy getting out of bed this morning but for once it wasn't due to a hangover.

"6" Alex checked her watch

"Bloody hell Bolls!" Gene rubbed his eyes. "Go back to sleep. We got another hour before we face the world" she turned on her side before Gene closed his eyes again.

"I can't sleep" she whispered and she knew she sounded pathetic but didn't relish another hour of nightmares. Since returning from Luigi's the night before all she could do was think about Layton and the possibility that the Jury would find him not guilty. She'd been awake most of the night as Gene had snored quietly next to her.

"Hey," Gene noticed her eyes fill with tears as he pulled her in to a hug.

"None of this, not now. It'll be ok" Gene really hoped it would be.

Xx

9 am came around before any of CID wanted it to. Annie was livid. Stood in the small police only room in the Court her back against the wall she appraised the team as they waited for the verdict. Sharon was sat with Chris on the wooden chairs as Gene leant against the desk. He looked every inch the caged lion. Alex stared out the window, every now and again she ran a hand across the scar on her forehead as Sam and Ray sat quietly. No one was in the mood to make conversation.

"Wish they'd get a bloody move on" Ray sighed as he leant back in his chair. Sam nodded as Annie crossed the small room to sit next to Sam.

"They can't be much longer can they?" she sighed as Sam squeezed her hand. She couldn't help but notice how relieved Sam was when she didn't pull away.

"I bloody 'ope not Annie luv" Gene looked across at Alex as he spoke. He'd never seen her this quiet. He was beginning to really worry about her. She stared at her feet while the others began chatting around her. It was another thirty minutes before the court officer called them back in to the court room. Alex braved a look at Annie who smiled slightly at her friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The court room was silent as the judge made her way to the chair. Everyone sat down as the Judge waited for absolute silence in the courtroom.

"Chair man of the Jury" the judge looked directly at the young man stood at the forefront of the Jury. Alex looked directly at Layton as he smirked at her. She wanted to drag her eyes away but was unable to. His eyes held hers as she felt the nausea overwhelm her. Gene held her hand as she squeezed his hand for dear life.

"In relation to the charge of kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment have you reached a verdict unpon which you are all agreed?" the Judge waited as Annie felt Sam place his hand in the small of her back. She saw the smirk on Layton's face and could barely contain the urge to jump from the public gallery and beat him. She stared straight at him.

"Yes, your Honour" the chair man answered.

"What is your verdict on the charge of kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment?" the Judge continued.

"Guilty" the young man answered. There were murmurs from the public gallery as Chris smiled. Ray hissed "yes!" as Gene turned and glared at him.

"Please be quiet!" the Judge shouted as the public gallery fell silent.

"In relation to the charge of kidnapping, assault on a police officer and attempted murder have you reached a verdict upon which you have all agreed?" the Judge was growing more impatient as she waited for the answer. Alex began to feel dizzy. Gene watched her closely, acutely aware that she hadn't looked away from Layton since he had appeared in the Dock.

"Yes" the young man answered

"What say you?" the Judge replied as Layton smirked at Alex. She was determined not to look away as Gene idly wondered if she'd break his hand.

"Guilty" Alex breathed a sigh of relief. She felt dizzy as the Judge turned to face Layton and the rest of the court.

"Thank you members of the Jury. You are dismissed." the court remained silent as the Judge turned to Layton. Sharon sighed as Chris held her hand.

"Wish she'd bleeding get on wiv it" Sharon whispered to Chris, who just smiled.

"Arthur Layton, today you have been found guilty by a group of your peers of the aforementioned charges. Your conduct in this courtroom today and throughout this trial have been reprehensible to say the least. I believe that you currently pose a risk to every female police officer on the street. Therefore I have no choice but to pass the maximum sentence the law allows. You will serve life imprisonment" she hit the gavel in front of her before ordering the court security to take him to the cells. Alex let out a sigh of relief as Layton was taken from the Dock. Gene felt the urge to punch Layton rise as Layton blew Alex a kiss as he was led away. Gene swore loudly as Sam and Alex grabbed his arms.

"Not worth it Guv" Sam warned as Gene tried to shrug him off.

"Not worth it? Not worth it?!" he raised his voice as Alex took his hand again.

"Leave it Gene!" he closed his eyes as she spoke "Please Guv, leave it for me" he calmed visibly as Alex brushed her thumb over his hand. He nodded once, before glaring at the man that had come so close to ruining his life.

Xxxxxxx

The March sunshine had given way to rain as the team emerged from the court house. Sam turned the collar on his coat up as Annie fished in her bag for car keys.

"You lot. We should celebrate a job well done. Luigi's!" Gene clapped his hands together as the team just laughed.

"Aren't you tired?" Alex asked as she folded her arms.

"It's Luigi's! We need some cheep plonk and crap food after today." he reasoned as she shook her head.

"Yeah" Sharon joined in "Its tradition Ma'am" she smiled as Alex gave in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mia was at the bar sipping red wine as Gene and the others walked in to Luigi's. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Gene and Alex holding hands. It was very rare for the couple to show any affection in public. Gene saw her raised eyebrows and scowled.

"Ah, senoras, senorinas please" Luigi ushered the team to the large table at the back as Ray smiled at Mia. She rolled her eyes as Ray lost his smile. Chris clapped him on the back as they followed Luigi.

"Bottle of your house plonk please" Gene nodded to Luigi as Sharon joined in "And pizza. I'm famished I am" she smiled as Gene rolled his eyes. Mia looked on from across the room before walking up to the table.

"Mickey Fingers" she leant against the table as Annie frowned.

"Is your problem." Gene glared as Alex and Annie exchanged looks. It had been a hard day and neither women wanted Mia to make it worse.

"Mia we are off duty. Now is not the right time" Sam spoke up as he heard Annie sigh.

"Really Sam?" Mia pushed her hair back as she leant forwards exposing more cleavage.

"When would be a good time?" she looked Sam up and down like a cat toying with a mouse.

"I've had just about as much as I can take! Keep away from me and keep away from my husband." Annie stood as Sam placed a hand on her arm.

"No Sam, enough is enough. I've had enough of this trollop swanning around here like she owns the place." Annie's voice was just about able to be heard above the noise. Gene really had just wanted a quiet drink with his team but could see he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Do as the lady says eh luv" he turned to Mia. "Leave us be. You want us to investigate that case, you go through proper channels, until then leave us alone" he held Mia's gaze as Annie glared.

"You have to take this case Gene Hunt!" she screeched.

"No I bloody well don't. You work for Murder Squad. You get out of your office and do some proper policing instead of pushing papers around. Now bog off!" he sat as Alex leant in to him.

"Nice one Guv" she whispered as Mia walked away.

The rest of the evening passed more or less uneventfully. Annie and Sam seemed happier than they had been of late. Phyllis and Viv joined the team later as they continued to drink Luigi dry. Ray and Chris were laughing like school boys as Sharon and Phyllis shook their heads.

"You plonker!" Ray laughed as Chris relayed some story from training school. Gene and Alex had taken up residence at the bar. Alex watched the team as she yawned. Since her coma she tired very easily.

"You ok Bolls?" Gene asked as Alex smiled and nodded.

"In court today I couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened if I had died. If the bullet had gone slightly to the left I would have died instantly. The doctor told me that." she was quiet as Gene looked her in the eye.

"Don't talk like that." he hated to think of the team without Alex, without him in her life.

"Gene" she whispered as he brushed a curl away from her face.

"I don't know what would have happened. I honestly don't want to think about it" he felt a lump come to his throat as he stared in to the bottom on his glass.

Alex sighed slightly. To the rest of the world he was DCI Gene Hunt - the Manc Lion, brash, sexist and loud. But they didn't see him like this, her Gene was very different to the Gene the police force saw. She corrected herself, the police service. Gene raised his eyes to hers.

"I wanted to kill him today. For what he did to you, to Molly and Annie." she nodded at his words. Molly would be home in the morning.

"We're ok, everyone's safe. That's because of you" she reached up and ran a hand down his face.

"You soft mare" he smiled as he caught her hand in his own.

"Take me home Gene." he had wondered if she'd never ask.

_**author's note: thats all folks! Please let me know what you think. Might write another A2A fic, unsure yet.**_


End file.
